Aron/Bio
*If you plan to edit on Aron's Bio, you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Bio article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to add information to your leisure. Aron "Stalete/StaleRender" was a former cameraman, editor, and cast member of Cow Chop. In March 2017, Aron was let go. History Aron was born January 18th, 1994, and he grew up in the Bay Area in northern California. Aron had studied computer science in college but dropped out because he was unsure of what he wanted to do, and didn't like the general ed courses. He previously worked for The Creatures as their website administrator. However, when they joined the Let's Play Family, Rooster Teeth took over the website. When James and Aleks decided to start Cow Chop, Aron decided to go and work for them, along with Joe. Leaving Cow Chop It was announced on March 16th, 2017 on Reddit by Brett that Aron would be leaving the Cow Chop Crew before their move out to LA. They ended on good terms and wished Aron, "the best in the next stage of his career". Aleks further stated in his stream that he was for "lack of a better term, let go." Reddit Announcement Link: [https://www.reddit.com/r/CowChop/comments/5zur90/aron_cow_chop/ '''https://www.reddit.com/r/CowChop/comments/5zur90/aron_cow_chop/']'' Aron now works at illfonic, a video game company, along with Kootra from The Creatures. Appearances on Cow Chop After Leaving * Aron appeared briefly in a group photo on July 1, 2017 for no given reason. Aleks appears to be absent in the photo * In a previously unreleased Cow Chop BTS of when they were still in the Cow Chop House which was eventually released on Youtube on July 9, 2017 but publicly first screened on the Cow Chop RTX 2017 panel, Aron can be seen after being called James to come and hilariously react to Trevor's YouTube search history. * While Trevor was on his indefinite vacation, he met up with both Aron and Kootra from The Creatures. He posted these photos where he is seen smoking weed with them. Trivia * Although many see him as being young, he confirmed on a stream that he was 21 at the time. * The origin of Aron's username stemmed from when he was making an account on League of Legends. Originally planning to use "Stale", the game lagged when he was inputting his username, causing it to come out as "Stalete". * Aron met Aleks through League of Legends and was introduced through MichaelBahhh. * While in college, he was studying computer science. * In a Road to E3 video with The Creatures, it is stated that Aron used to work at Kmart. He described the experience as "absolutely awful." * Aron has stated that he has family from China. * Aron has a female pet rat as stated in one of his streams * According to James from one of his streams, Aron eats all the leftovers after making the food videos. * Aleks once mistakenly called Aron "Trevor" in the SAUSAGE PARTY video. *Aron's dad owns a white-colored Cat. Jokes arose from this mainly due to Aron's ethnicity. Category:Bio